


Sunshowers

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshowers and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to anonymous drabble challenge on the sasuxnaru LJ community.
> 
> Challenge: A story where one can find these two words: dance and sunshower.
> 
> Uninhibited, poorly-written fluff.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest as he watched his companion wheel and dance through the unexpected sunshower that had interrupted their training, glowering darkly at the hapless blue sky from the scant shelter the oak branches provided him.  
  
"Oi, Sasuke-butt!" Naruto called, jumping feet first into a puddle and sending a brilliant spray of water into the air, "Stop being a sulky bastard and - whoops!"   
  
Sasuke snorted as Naruto slipped and fell with another splash.  
  
"I'll wait here, thanks," he said dryly, "I've no desire to spend the rest of training with damp shoes."  
  
Unexpectedly, he found his upper arm taken in a damp grip as he was tugged insistently from beneath the tree.  
  
"Come  _on_ ," Naruto urged, tugging all the harder when Sasuke dug in his heels in a futile attempt to keep from going any further. "It's awesome out here! Look!"   
  
Automatically, Sasuke followed his companion's pointing finger and stilled. His eyes widened at the rainbow traced in the sparkling drops of water falling from the skies, faint but distinct in the pale sunshine.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" Naruto breathed, the brush of his warm breath against Sasuke's skin causing the dark-haired boy to flinch slightly. "The rain and the sun - alone, they're really cool, but look what happens when they come together!"  
  
And as he took Sasuke's hand in his own, Sasuke couldn't help but think that sunshowers really weren't all that bad, after all.


End file.
